


Inside Your Heaven

by writerindisguise



Series: Flip the Script [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix it, Cas is out of the Empty cause I say so, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Heaven, I hated the finale so I fixed it, I mean it hurts for like five seconds, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Slash, Sam Ships It, Sam died instead of Dean, Supportive Sam Winchester, various other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerindisguise/pseuds/writerindisguise
Summary: The last thing Sam remembered was shooting pain.No, that’s not right. It was the tears in his brother’s eyes, the heavy weight of familiar hands on his shoulders, and lips pulling into a forced smile telling him that it was okay.He wished the shooting pain was the last thing seared into his memory. Instead of the pain in his brother’s eyes. The guilt he knew Dean felt for not having been able to save Sam one last time.-----What would've happened if Sam had been the one to die by rusty nail?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Flip the Script [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044777
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Inside Your Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck that finale.
> 
> That's it. That's the only comment I have. This is my version. In which the suicidal brother did not find peace in an early death, and instead got to see the beauty in life, while his brother was in Heaven and Cas was looking down on him.

The last thing Sam remembered was shooting pain. 

No, that’s not right. It was the tears in his brother’s eyes, the heavy weight of familiar hands on his shoulders, and lips pulling into a forced smile telling him that it was okay. 

He wished the shooting pain was the last thing seared into his memory. Instead of the pain in his brother’s eyes. The guilt he knew Dean felt for not having been able to save Sam one last time. 

_It’s okay. It’s okay._

When his eyes opened, he had to squint, blinking several times before he could register what was around him. Bright, open and empty. Heaven, he could only assume. He felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. 

He hadn’t really thought he would end up in Hell, not with Jack as the new God. Still, it wasn’t something he’d put much thought into, and he was relieved to have made it to Heaven.

“Didn’t think you’d make it so soon.”

Sam turned towards a familiar voice, smile already stretching across his lips before his eyes met Bobby’s.

“Hunt went sideways. You know how it is,” Sam answered, dropping into the chair beside his pseudo-father figure. Bobby only gave an appreciative laugh and held out a beer. “Thanks.” He took a swig from the bottle, leaning his arms against his knees and looking out into the endless expanse of field and forest. It was surreal in a way. Like the trees, the mountains in the distance—like it wasn’t quite there. It was, physically, but it looked like a painting. It looked too perfect. 

“Dean still kicking around down there?” Bobby asked after a moment. 

“Yeah, yeah. He made it out.” Sam tore his eyes away from the scenery and looked back at Bobby. “What is this?”

“Whatcha mean?”

Sam gestured around them. “Heaven? I guess? How are you here?”

A smile pulled at Bobby’s lips. “Oh, your boy Jack’s made some changes. No more walls, no more separation. Heaven is open, free. The way it was meant to be.” He gestured towards the road that lead vaguely towards the painted mountains. “Rufus and his girl live ‘bout five miles that way. Mary and John are just down the road there.”

“Wow,” Sam breathed, eyes locked on the trees in the direction Bobby had said his parents lived. Were they really that close? He could go and see them? There would be time for that later, though. “Jack did all of this?”

“Well, he had some help,” Bobby said. When Sam turned a curious gaze towards him, he only smiled a little. 

“Hello, Sam,” a warm, gravelly voice said. Sam shot out of his chair, head turning to find the source of the greeting. Cas smiled warmly at him from just off the porch.

“Cas, you’re here,” Sam could hear the way his own voice broke. He set the beer down and rushed forward, throwing his arms around the angel.

“It’s good to see you as well, Sam,” Cas said.

“How?” Sam asked, pulling back to look at Cas. His hands stayed on Cas’s shoulders, squeezing tight as if trying to make sure he was real. 

“Come on, I’ll show you your house, and we can talk,” Cas answered, nodding towards the dirt road. Sam glanced back towards Bobby, and the older man just waved dismissively.

“Go on. I ain’t goin anywhere,” he said.

Sam smiled, turning back to Cas and falling in step beside him on the dirt road. “So how are you here? Dean said the Empty—“ he broke off, uncertain and unable how to finish the statement.

“Yes, the Empty took me,” Cas said without a modicum of hesitation. “When Jack took Chuck’s power though, he pulled me out. He said he needed help rebuilding Heaven, and there was no one else he wanted with him to do it.” Sam could see the proud smile that stretched across Cas’s lips despite the angel’s best efforts. Something seemed off, though. Not bad, just. Different. A power, an energy that radiated off of Cas that he hadn’t noticed before. Maybe it was just because they were in Heaven, and Sam was able to perceive his grace more, but that didn’t seem right. 

“Cas are you—Are you an archangel?” He asked. 

“I am,” Cas answered. “Jack made me an Archangel, and asked me to help him rebuild. I asked him to bring back Gabriel and Balthazar as well. Gabriel wasn’t terribly happy about it.”

“Why not?” Sam asked curiously. “I would think that Heaven would be much better than being in the Empty.”

“It is, of course. But Jack is no longer allowing angels on earth. Gabriel has never liked Heaven much. I think being able to help design it is pulling him around though,” Cas answered. He had an amused kind of smile on his face, like he was sharing some joke that Sam didn’t quite understand. “Here we are.” 

Sam had nearly forgotten where they had been walking to until they stopped in front of a stormy blue, single story house. A swing hung on the porch, and curtains in the windows were drawn back, though all Sam could see inside was a warm, flickering glow of what looked like a fireplace. Cas gestured for him to go in first, and Sam didn’t hesitate. 

Inside, the house was warm and comfortable. Blankets were strewn across the back of a worn leather couch. The floor was a dark, reddish hardwood, and the table—Sam’s eyes widened as he approached, fingers running over the surface of the wood grain. Over the carved names and initials.

“This is amazing, Cas.” Sam’s voice was barely audible, thick with emotion as he held back tears. Based on Cas’s smile though, he’d heard the words just fine. 

“When Dean arrives, the house next door will be his. It’s almost identical, with just a few different personal touches,” Cas explained. Sam’s eyes shot over to Cas and he started to speak, but stopped when Cas held a hand up. “It won’t be soon. Not by earth’s standards, anyway. Time moves differently here. It won’t be long to you, but it’s already been several years on earth since you arrived.”

“Years?” Sam asked weakly. “How is—Is he okay?” He choked out a laugh and shook his head. “You know, humans have this belief that when they family members die, they can look down and see you. Watch over you. We can’t do that, can we?”

Cas shook his had sadly. “No, you can’t. I can, I’ve kept an eye on him. He’s safe. He’s as happy as he can be, all things considered, I believe.”

Sam pulled out a chair and sat, eyes locking onto the carvings in the table. He traced a finger over every letter in every name and initial before looking back up at Cas. “He doesn’t know you made it out of the Empty, does he?”

“No,” Cas answered, his smile fading for the first time since Sam saw him again. He heard the scrape of the chair beside him being pulled out, and the rustling of a trench coat as the angel—archangel—sat down, but he didn’t take his eyes off the DW carved into the table. “I’m not able to return to earth. It’s better this way.”

Sam’s eyes shot up at that, turning a hard glare towards Cas. “You can’t be serious,” Sam said. “I mean, I get that you can’t go there, you can’t do anything about it, but—It’s not _better_.” Cas didn’t answer, and Sam stayed silent for a moment longer. It wasn’t his place to stay anything, but this was Cas, and he felt like he had to. “Dean told me, you know. About what happened, what you said, before the Empty came.”

“I know.” The answer was so quiet, if a fly had been in the room it would’ve drowned out Cas’s words. 

“Then you know how much of a wreck he’s been,” Sam said. “You know that he got blackout drunk and I found him asleep on top of a whiskey bottle? You know that when Lucifer called and pretended to be you—to trick Dean into letting him into the bunker—Dean was so desperate to believe you were really back that he didn’t hesitate? You know that Dean was ready to let Chuck kill both of us, for us to give that bastard the brothers fight to the death scene that he wanted, if he agreed to bring you back?” 

Sam didn’t realize his voice was growing steadily louder until he saw Cas flinch out fo the corner of his eye. He only felt guilty for half a second. “No, I didn’t know all of that,” Cas answered. “I must’ve still been in the Empty when that happened. No, after Jack pulled me out though, I was keeping an eye on you both. I heard Dean tell you what happened, I suppose it would’ve been a few weeks on earth after Jack pulled me out.” 

“It was a rough few weeks,” Sam said quietly. “How is he?” He asked, turning to look at Cas. A soft smile pulled at Cas’s lips, and Sam found himself wishing Dean would get here sooner. And then immediately hated himself for the thought. He wanted his brother to live a long life. Heaven could wait. Eternity would always be eternity. But seeing Cas smile like that at the mention of his brother, and knowing what had been said—what Dean hadn’t said—Sam just wanted them all together again. He wasn’t even certain that Cas knew how Dean felt. Dean hadn’t said it in so many words to Sam, but he understood. He’d known, even if he hadn’t actively considered the idea that his brother had been in love with an angel. He’d known, on some level. 

“He’s well,” Cas answered. His eyes looked far off, and Sam knew he was a looking directly down on Dean. He was jealous, but there was something comforting in seeing the warm smile on Cas’s face. In knowing how loved his brother was. “It’s been ten years, I believe. He named his daughter Samantha.”

Cas looked happy, but Sam couldn’t help but flinch a little at the revelation. “He has a daughter?” He wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to be happy or not. Dean was getting the kind of life he deserved, but—with who?

“Yes, she’s beautiful,” Cas said. “She has Charlie’s fiery red hair, and Dean’s eyes. Both their stubborn attitude, Dean will have his hands full when she’s a teenager.”

“Wait, Charlie?” Sam asked, confusion etched across his face. 

Cas’s eyes focused on him again, and he blinked, before laughing a little. “Sorry, yes. About seven years ago, Charlie and Stevie asked Dean to be their—donor, I suppose? So they could have a child. And just after their twins were born, Dean asked Charlie to be his surrogate so he could have a child as well.” A bright smile pulled at Sam’s lips, as he watched Cas’s eyes lose focus again. “They’re happy, together, all of them. Claire is there as well. It’s good to see her so grown up. She’s rather reckless on hunts, though. Jody—Ah.” He broke off, eyes looking back to Sam again. “Would you like to come with me to greet Jody? She’s earned this, I believe. A nice house is waiting for her not far from here.”

Sam didn’t know how long it was on earth, or how much time passed in Heaven. It felt strange and uncertain. As though a year could’ve passed, or only five minutes. At the same time, it didn’t seem to matter, either. All he knew was that he was there with Cas when Jody arrived, and Garth. Claire arrived before Dean, which Sam was surprised by, but Cas didn’t seem to be. Eileen arrived, to Sam’s joy and sorrow. She seemed to be filled only with joy though, her arms thrown around him, and a kiss pressed to his lips. It wasn’t something they talked about, but more just something that happened, when she moved into Sam’s house instead of going to her own.

It felt like years and at the same time like like the blink of an eye, when Dean arrived. Sam was the first one to greet him, arms wrapped tight around his brother. 

“It’s been a while,” Dean said, laughing a little, his voice muffled against Sam’s shoulder.

“Has it?” Sam asked, eyes sparkling in amusement. “Feels like I just got here.” 

“I have a lot to catch you up on,” Dean said, smile bright and warm when he pulled back.

“We have time,” Sam answered. His eyes flicked over Dean’s shoulder, to where Cas stood on the porch of Dean’s house. “Someone’s been waiting for you, though.” Dean turned, and Sam watched as his brother’s face morphed from confusion to shock, to awe and disbelief. Dean stumbled a little when Sam let go, and he watched his brother make his way towards the archangel. A smile pulled at his lips, and he turned back towards his own house as Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas. They could catch up later. And while he fully expected to hear a full story and explanation from his brother, this moment wasn’t his.

**Author's Note:**

> We all needed a happy ending. Kudos ands comments help me get through this, please. <3
> 
> EDIT: This is now the first part of a series called Flip the Script. Each story in the series will be a standalone, but in this same universe where Sam was the one who died instead of Dean. Next in the series will be Dean's story. Let me know in the comments whose story you'd like to read in this series!


End file.
